Dawn Sinclair
Dawn Sinclair is a new trainer in HGSS: Sinnoh Saga. She wants to be the champion, and as such will be a Gym Battler. History Dawn first appeared in the Saga when she left her hometown of Twinleaf Town to start her first journey in the world of Pokemon. Her only inner thoughts were wanting to be the best and smartest in the world, to tower above all others in respect with power. She's a smart girl with one dream, but many different thoughts on how to achieve it, especially since she now has other friends that can help her and guide her along her journey. Synopsis Dawn appeared in the very first chapter, where she was getting ready for her journey. She heads over to her friend Barry's house, and frees him from Dawn's mom and his own from talking to each other. The duo then head to Sandgem Town. There, in the lab, she heads quickly to the table where Turtwig was, while Barry goes to Chimchar. A man then came inside, claiming he needed to 'check out' the pokemon. He then abruptly steals them and runs away. Dawn joins Ethan and Barry as they pursue him. Later, Dawn slips down a cliff, where a Ponyta singes her hair. She is angered, but she moves on to Lake Verity. There, she experiences a pokemon, alongside Ethan and Barry, lift out of the water and sink back in. She saves Turtwig and takes him back to the lab, where Rowan gives it to her as her starter. She later sits by Jim while he referees Barry and Ethan's match. She then asks, and is accepted, to travel with Jim and Ethan. Later, on Route 202, Dawn is infuriated with a shady man that blew up a pond. She goes off on him, asking how he could be so dumb when he says he thought it was Lake Verity. She doesn't take in account that was the type of man Looker was investigating. Dawn the fumes herself out and asks if they were going to Jubilife or not. In Jubilife City, Dawn buys some supplies for the journey. Later, she is seen battling a wild Shinx, to which she catches after two attempts. Dawn is told about needing three pokemon for the Oreburgh Gym, and shrugs it off as "Don't worry about it". In the next chapter, Dawn practice battles Jim for his Pokemon Contest. She uses Shinx, to which she is beaten quickly by his Bidoof, knowing strong moves. She is later in the crowd spectating. Later, she is separated from her friends in a collapse in Oreburgh Gate. She is stuck with another male and female trainer. After the boy, with the name Cody, puts his skills to the test, he breaks them out of the opening they had been crammed into. Dawn later challenges Roark to a battle after he appeared and stated his occupation At the Gym, Dawn is shocked to hear she was tricked by Brandon, because you do in fact need three Pokemon to challenge Roark. She is then stuck on the sidelines, watching the match with Cody. She later cheers Ethan on his win, but this is cut short after an explosion is heard in the distance. At the Oreburgh Mine, she distinguises a man who was escaping from the scene to be Khoury. She defeated his Sandslash, and gave the bag to Cody, who was tricked into a trap of cords. Dawn was knocked out, but later revived by Ethan. She decided to stay in Orebrugh while Roark repairs the mine with his workers, and she catches a third Pokemon and trains a bit. Dawn finally showed up again in Floaroma Town. She states she won her badge and captured a new, strong Pokemon. She suggests going to the Floaroma Meadow to raise Jim's charisma for his contest. While there, she helps dismount some Galactic Grunts from attacking Kiro. When she encounters a cutesy Buneary, she turns it down due to her already recently catching a Pokemon. Battle Successes Dawn vs. Jim (Practice): Loss Dawn vs. Khoury: Win Badges Oreburgh Gym: Badge to be added~ Pokemon Turtwig '' '' Turtwig was obtained as Dawn's starter pokemon. It is apparently quick, but not totally oriented with its attacks. Dawn thinks it will get better, and hopes for the best. Moveset as of In-Floaroma Patterns: #''Razor Leaf'' #''Tackle'' #''Bite'' Obtained in: Twin Leaves Shinx '' '' Dawn captured Shinx when everyone was talking to Brandon. It seems to be strong, but not very incorporated with speed or coordination. Moveset as of Having a Gruff Mine: #''Spark'' #''Leer'' #''Tackle'' Obtained in: Jubilee for Jubilife Unknown Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers